1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye treating apparatus and more particularly to that class utilizing ear supported eye pieces containing flashing lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of devices for measuring and treating eyes employing illumination sources therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,528 issued on Dec. 15, 1970 to K. H. Weisfeld and U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,763 issued on Mar. 26, 1963 to S. C. McLaughlin Jr. both teach therapeutic or measuring devices employing flashing lights but are of such size and shape that they must be located in a stationary manner and are not suitably adjusted to accommodate to the physical characteristics of the patient, such as eye separation, intensity of illumination required to effectively treat the patient and to accommodate to the need of the patient to move about during the treatment process.